diceblockfandomcom-20200214-history
Peach
Princess Peach is playable character in Mario Party. She appears in all of the series alongside with Mario, Luigi and Yoshi. In her game installment images, she is usually pictured with Princess Daisy or Mario. In the Mario Party series 'Mario Party' Peach is a playable character in this game. Peach has her own playable board known as Peach's Birthday Cake. The predominant feature of that board is separated into two paths: one that leads to Toad and the other that leads to Bowser. At a cost of 10 coins or less, Goomba allows the player to choose four seeds. If a player is lucky enough to get a Toad flower, then Goomba will call them a "loser" and they must go to Toad to get a Star for 20 coins. But if an unlucky player gets a Bowser flower, then Goomba will call them a "winner" and they must go to Bowser where he will give them a Bowser Cake, which is a bogus item, at the cost of 20 coins. When they land a Happening Space, Goomba will ask them if they can pay 30 coins, and if yes, then he will plant a Piranha Plant at the same space with a picture of a certain player. If someone were to land on that space, they would lose a Star and the person who bought the Piranha Plant will get a star. 'Mario Party 2' Peach is playable in Mario Party 2, and her favorite item is a Plunder Chest. 'Mario Party 3' Peach is playable in this game, and her favorite item is a Plunder Chest once again. In Duel Board, her partner is Toad. In Story Mode, Peach is the player's opponent for a Love Star Stamp. However, if the player is Peach, then Luigi is her opponent. 'Mario Party 4' Peach is playable in this game. Where it is her first time to be in their current main dresses. 'Mario Party 5' Peach is playable in this game. In Super Duel Mode, her Super Duel Car is Shiny Tiara and her nickname is "Beautiful Peach". In Tag Teams, the following list consist of the team names when Peach teams with each character: *Mario = Cutest Couple *Luigi = Green Escort *Daisy = Lordly Laides *Yoshi = Regal Friends *Wario = Royal Pain *Waluigi = Anti-Couple *Toad = Royal Family *Boo = Royally Spooky *Koopa Kid = Trouble Brewing 'Mario Party 6' Peach is playable in this game. The team names are the same. When Peach allies with Toadette, they become the "Pink Punishers". 'Mario Party Advance' Peach is playable along with Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi. Her starting point in Shroom City is Jungle Area. 'Mario Party 7' Peach is playable in this game. 'Mario Party 8' Peach is playable in this game. When Peach teams with other characters: *Mario = Power Players *Luigi = Waltzing Brawlers *Yoshi = Kind Hearts *Wario = Sugar 'n' Spies *Daisy = Damsels in Success *Waluigi = Sweet 'n' Sour *Toad = Loyal Friends *Boo = Boo-for-Teas *Toadette = High-Flair Pair *Birdo = Pink Superpowers *Dry Bones = Dry Thrones *Blooper = Royal Flush *Hammer Bro = Glamour Hammer 'Mario Party DS' Peach is playable in this game. The team names have changed once again in the following list: *Mario = Fan Favorites *Luigi = Green Peaches *Daisy = Power Princesses *Wario = Rotten Peaches *Waluigi = Black Peaches *Yoshi = Sweetie Pies *Toad = Peachy 'Shrooms 'Mario Party 9' Peach is playable in this game. Her own constellation is the Princess Major. 'Mario Party: Island Tour' Peach is playable in this game. 'Mario Party 10' Peach is playable in this game. Her own board, Peach Board, is unlocked with a Peach amiibo in amiibo Party. Mario Party: Star Rush Princess Peach is a playable character. In Toad Scramble, she can make flowers bloom along with Daisy and Rosalina. She uses the Speedy Dice Block. Gallery File:Mario_Party_Island_Tour_1920x1080_Peach.jpg Peach_MP1.png|Classic Peach, Mario Party 1 File:PeachSpaceMP6.png|Peach Space File:Ch_card_peach.png PeachNSMBW.jpg Images.jpg Peach MP Island Tour.jpg|Mario Party: Island Tour Peach.jpg princesses_party_9_wallpaper_by_rafaelmartins-d4r48oy.png princess_peach_mario_party_4_wallpaper-1024x768.jpg|Mario party 4 peach Mario party 4.jpg|Mario Party 4 Gameplay. Princess Peach...jpg|Princess Peach! tumblr_msiqdwZ8yX1s7s42bo1_500.png|Mario Party: Island Tour Princess_Peach_(Fortune_Street).png Category:Female Category:Mario Party 1 Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 5 Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party DS Characters Category:Mario Party 9 Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Party Characters Category:Mario Party Island Tour Characters Category:Mario Party Advance Characters Category:Mario Party 10 Characters Category:Mario Party 2 Characters Category:Females Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Character in every game Category:Super Mario Party Characters